The Closer: A mother's love
by Harri B
Summary: A new case for Brenda and priority homicide have them dealing with a serial killer. Brenda's teenage daughter turns up with a dark secret. Can Brenda do her job as a mother, a lover and find the serial killer before it goes after the one's she loves?
1. Looking for Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson

**Disclaimer: ****The Closer**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the ****T.V show**** belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first The Closer fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Detective Provenza sat at his desk eating a chocolate bar.

"Excuse me?" Asked a voice

He turned to see a young girl standing there. "Can I help you miss?" He asked

"I'm looking for Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson. Do you know where I could find her?" The girl asked

"She is on a case. She should be back soon. Could I help you?"

"Would it be possible for me to wait?" The girl asked nervously

Provenza spotted her suitcase. "Of course, here have my seat." He said standing up

"Thank you." Replied the girl

_35 minutes later,_

Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson, head of priority homicide squad walked into her office with Sgt. Gabriel, Captain Taylor and Will Pope, assistant police chief.

"I think questioning him would be necessary." Taylor said

"Captain Taylor, I appreciate your opinion but questioning him at this time is not necessary." Brenda said

"Enough, both of you." Will said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; they all looked up to see Provenza standing there.

"Detective Provenza, can this wait?" Brenda asked

"I'm sorry Chief, but you have a visitor."

"Who?" Brenda asked

Provenza stepped aside.

"Hi mom." The girl said

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

_Brenda's house_

"Brenda, I'm home." Fritz said walking into the kitchen and kissing Brenda

"Hi."

Brenda and Fritz both turned to see Vicki standing there.

"Brenda, who is this?" Fritz asked

"Um Fritz, you see..." Brenda said

"...I'm her daughter." Vicki said cutting her off.

**A\N: How will Fritz react to Brenda's daughter and why is Vicki in L.A? To know, hit the review button.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: The Closer doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the T.V show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I didn't know if people would like the story, but you have! I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Previously on The Closer,_

"_Hi Mom."_

"Vicki!" Brenda squealed before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hey mom," Vicki said again.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked.

"Um, school vacation, mom, so I'd thought I'll come and see you," Vicki said with a smile.

Brenda was aware everyone was watching her and Vicki.

"Everybody, this is my seventeen year old daughter, Victoria. Vicki, this is Detective Provenza, Sergeant Gabriel and Commander Taylor. You remember Chief Pope," she said indicating in Will's direction.

"Hello Victoria," Will said with a smile. "Good to see you again." 

"You too Chief Pope," Victoria replied.

"Well gentlemen, we can finish this tomorrow," Brenda said. "Sergeant Gabriel, if we can anymore leads, I want to know immediately."

"Yes chief," Gabriel said.

"Well, thank you, thank you very much," she said picking up her black bag.

"Nice to meet you all," Vicki said walking out followed by Brenda.

_Brenda's house_

"Brenda, I'm home," Fritz said walking into the kitchen and kissing Brenda.

"Hi."

Brenda and Fritz both turned to see Vicki standing there.

"Brenda, who is this?" Fritz asked.

"Um Fritz, you see-" Brenda said.

"-I'm her daughter," Vicki said cutting her off.

"You've met Vicki before," Brenda said looking at Fritz.

"It's good to see you again Vicki," Fritz said shocked that she had grown up so much.

"You to, Agent Howard. I'm just going to finish unpacking," she said walking back into the guest bedroom.

"What is she doing here?" Fritz asked.

"I don't know, she said she was on vacation from school, but I thought it didn't break up for a few more weeks," Brenda said putting cat food down.

"Do you think she's lying?" Fritz carefully asked knowing how protective Brenda was of her daughter.

"Maybe, but I will get to the bottom of it," Brenda said looking in the direction her daughter had gone.

**A\N: I know it's short, but I am working on making them longer. Here is the preview of chapter 3.**

"Vicki?" Fritz asked walking into the kitchen and seeing Vicki sat at the table. He was shocked by the bruises and cuts up Vicki's arms.

Vicki quickly pulled the sleeves of her top down. "Can I help you Agent Howard?" she quickly asked.

"What happened to you?" Fritz asked.

"Nothing, I just walked into a door," Vicki said returning her attention to the cornflake box.

"Please tell me, I can help you," Fritz said sitting opposite her.

"My father," Vicki quietly said.

"What about your father?" Fritz asked carefully.

"He's been hitting me," she said with tears running down her eyes.

**A\N: How will Fritz and Brenda react to this news? What new case have the Priority Homicide Squad got? Will Vicki's father and Brenda's ex-husband show up? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
